Aspiration of fluid may be needed in any number of surgical procedures. For example, in the area of ophthalmology, aspiration of materials may be needed in numerous types of surgical procedures. Aspiration is used in vitreoretinal surgical procedures as well as phacoemulsification surgical procedures. During the course of a phacoemulsification procedure, lens fragments may be removed via an aspiration fluid flow. The fluid flow may be generated by a surgical console and communicated to the eye through a hand piece.